


Redeemed Sheev Palpatine AU (!Idea)

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Sith!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: An idea for a Dark Sith!Obi-Wan AU. It is only the base idea and I do not know if I will ever get around to writing it.[it is Sheev Palpatine/Obi-Wan Kenobi (Which could very well be Future!Obi-Wan/Obi-Wan) But ignore that for now..]





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I have been sitting on for maybe 4-5 years (Give or take). I have only now decided to put it up. I was thinking about one day about turning this into a fanfic (Like the rest of my ideas… GDI)

So instead of how the Chancellor aged in the films, in this AU Sheev used the force to make himself a lot older. To appear more fatherly to Anakin. Also, while because “Age matters not” the Jedi would look to someone else rather then the wrinkly old chancellor to be the Dark Lord of the Sith.  
  
  
                                 - - - - - - -  
_Sheev looks somewhat like a mix of these fan-arts of his young self:_  
[A Young Palpatine by CountBeefer](http://countbeefer.deviantart.com/art/A-Young-Palpatine-418343857) (DeviantART)  
[Darth Sidious by Niky98](http://weheartit.com/entry/113438704) (WeHeartIt)  
                                 - - - - - - -  
  
  
Obi-Wan discovers him. He makes a deal with Sheev to save/ignore Anakin _(A bit like my Sith!Obi-Wan AU “Imperfect Storm - In fact the start is similar)_. They spend months going over the terms of their agreement, during which they fall in love _[yeah, I know - just go along with it]_. They decide to disappear together.  
  
Sheev makes a public announcement that he is abducting his position. He had accumulated too much power and felt it was in the best interests of the republic that he give up his powers, and that the republic shall cease hostilities and open up diplomatic channels to the separatists to make peace. This shocks everyone, and he is hailed as a hero when the clone war ends. Political texts uphold him as an example to go by - little do they all know what could have happened.  
  
In the months it took for the Clone Wars to end, Obi-Wan remained a Jedi. Helping out in the negotiations and war victim rehabilitation centers on the war torn different worlds. Two months after everything was done he resigns from the Jedi order. He does so under the pretext that he was deeply unsettled by things in the war, and feels it better if he resign and spend the rest of his days in peace, meditating. The council allowed this. Anakin is hurt, but he understands _(He is no longer affected by the influence of the Dark Side)_. He makes Obi-Wan promise to call every once in a while.  
  
Sheev and Obi-Wan disappear, they find a home on a quite little planet in the outer-rim. Sheev found his peace and gave up the ways of the Dark Side, so content was he by Obi-Wan’s side. They live happily together for years.  
  
HOWEVER,… Things do not stay perfect.  
  
Obi-Wan was truthful when he said that things during the war unsettled him. Obi-Wan began suffering for horrid nightmares, memories of the war twisted along with others… No matter how hard Sheev tried, there was nothing he could do to sooth Obi-Wan’s terrors.  
  
Obi-Wan could see how not being able to help him was affecting Sheev. So he chose to keep as much of his pain quite as possible. Obi-Wan started getting lost in his dreams and soon… he succumbed to the Dark Side in his pain.  
  
Obi-Wan ran away, planing to bring down the United Galactic Republic, so assured that it was all wrong, and that they had to pay for their past errors. EVERY. LAST. ONE. OF. THEM.  
  
Sheev quickly left and headed to Coruscant. He went before the Jedi Council, to warn them of the danger the galaxy was in. In doing so, he had to explain everything. Including his history as a Sith Lord, the very one they were looking for in the war.  
  
The Jedi did not know who to believe. Sheev said he was a former-Sith lord. That Obi-Wan would fall to the Dark Side. Or how much Danger the United Galactic Republic was in - Obi-Wan was one of their own, they do not know if he really could do such acts, It would not be ‘in him’ to do things as a former Jedi. ****  
  
**\- I have multiple ideas of how this AU could end...as the AU came from a dream of mine.**  
A lot of them are not so happy. Mostly including Obi-Wan chained underneath the temple while the Jedi try and work out how to fix him. Sheev falling to the Dark Side again, angry at Obi-Wan’s treatment. Sheev also manages, as a new ‘friend’ of the Jedi Order, twist the minds of some Jedi to his cause. Soon, there is the beginnings of another Sith/Jedi war and it threatens to destroy the new found peace of the United Galactic Republic.


End file.
